<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>634. Did you feel it? by keijiscoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013263">634. Did you feel it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiscoffee/pseuds/keijiscoffee'>keijiscoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi is prideful but sweet, Akaashi is stubborn, College, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Riddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiscoffee/pseuds/keijiscoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is confused and a little too stubborn. Bokuto loves silly riddles and is oblivious. Or is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>634. Did you feel it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was confused.</p><p> </p><p>Roars erupted from the crowd, the claps in synchronized rhythm. Every beat of the drum merges with the heartbeat of each audience in the quadrangle. Akaashi cried in hurrah for the first time in his two years of being on the Volleyball team. It was an unusual sound, but not unpleasant at all. Everyone was in awe and ran to huddle around. Fukurodani had won straight sets with Bokuto’s final point, and Akaashi could never be more proud. He was huddled beside Bokuto, his heart thumping wildly inside his chest. Every inch of him was trembling and he couldn’t differentiate if it’s from the enthusiasm of winning, or because of the certain individual beside him now.</p><p> </p><p>He’s confused.</p><p> </p><p>Coldwater dripped on his face. Drip. Drip. Drip. Splash. He crinkled his nose in annoyance from the tingles that lingered still. A good thirty minutes have at least passed, but he still feels the same. The voices have died down, he was alone in the men’s shower room. But why? Why is he still feeling weird?</p><p> </p><p><em>Could it be?</em> He shook his head, determined to shake the thought off.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi, kind and empathetic Akaashi, was actually prideful. Especially when it comes to feeling such sentiments he is so unfamiliar with. He never deals with them head-on. He always manages to find ways to dodge the situation and look for a way around it. But this time, for almost two years of dodging and running, he just can’t seem to escape it. Sighing, he turned off the faucet, a little <em>cr</em><em>eak </em>sounding, followed by a bang from the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Thump</em>. '<em>There it is again.’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>"You are taking so long! I thought you drowned," the white-haired male marched towards the peculiarly stiffer individual. His laugh drowned the tension Akaashi felt, then he slid his arms around the latter. “Now let’s go. Everyone’s waiting.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Thump</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh. Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night was filled with fun and a lot of confusion. From the bewildered pounding inside Akaashi’s chest to his unintentional stares and dreamy smiles whenever Bokuto calls his name. But what conclude the night of confusion, was when Bokuto walked him home, arms sheltering his fragile figure. And the whole time, his mind was in bliss. A smile permanently painted on his lips. So right then and there, he realized.</p><p> </p><p>But Akaashi was stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, an afternoon before the third years’ graduation. In Akaashi’s case, the last day he will ever see Bokuto on the campus. He had been sulking since seven o’clock in the morning, contemplating if he should go with his initial plan of buying Bokuto a present or just leave everything on the palms of destiny. He decided against the former choice and went on entrusting his feelings with destiny instead.</p><p> </p><p>But it turns out that even destiny wants to leave this up to his indecisive ass because as he decided to grab a new sheet of blanket from his antique cabinet, he pulled out a hoodie instead. Although, willingly. He sighed, knowing he couldn’t escape Bokuto’s clutches anymore because he is totally wrapped around his finger. He was totally feeling that ‘L word’ towards Bokuto, but for him, it was just a kouhai’s responsibility.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why are you only planning to buy a parting-congratulatory gift for Bokuto-san?</em> A subconscious that contradicts its owner is a pain, and so Akaashi rolled his eyes dismissing the thought, and went out to proceed in his gift-buying journey.</p><p> </p><p>༆</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi,” Bokuto’s eyes were glimmering with tears, “you remembered!”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded shyly, concealing the fact that he was about to burst inwardly because of Bokuto’s adorable expression. Eyes of gold widening in excitement, carefree movements but subtle ones when directed to the ravenette beside him. Bokuto hugged him, and boy did Akaashi short-circuited in a span of 0.5 seconds. All that for a beanie Bokuto had wanted for a long time. Only for the sole purpose of not wanting to style his hair up every single day.</p><p> </p><p>“How come he gets to have a special gift and we only get to receive keychains, and they’re not even customized?!” Konoha slipped to Akaashi’s side, the other third years nodding in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up, Konoha-san," chimes of laughter occupied their space, leaving an enthusiastic wide-eyed boy in confusion, and the ravenette in a flustered state.</p><p> </p><p>The night of the same day, they all went out with their team including first years and decided to celebrate in Bokuto’s home. When they all arrived, Bokuto’s mom and sisters welcomed all of them in such a wholesome matter. Everyone immediately felt at home, just like the day when they first met Bokuto. But the highlight of that event was when the female Bokutos simultaneously hugged Akaashi when he entered, muttering all sorts of ‘we missed you so much’ and ‘it was all Koutarou’s fault for letting us miss you.’ He wasn’t about to let that slip away until…</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you heard about him a lot,” Bokuto’s signature laugh echoed through the house but there was something quite off with it, “he’s a teammate, why wouldn’t I talk about him?”</p><p> </p><p><em>No one mentioned anything about him talking about Akaashi. </em>Konoha and Sarukui stared at each other, relaying that thought in a moment of eye contact. Akaashi, on the other hand, felt a slight pang on his chest. <em>‘A teammate’</em> repeated in his mind, like a broken record haunting him. He immediately regretted that moment of vulnerability, when he almost let himself break free from his stubbornness. He was glad he didn’t, but it hurt. It felt heavy inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice coat,” Bokuto complimented him randomly and he just raised his brow in acknowledgment and muttered a <em>'thanks.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Dinner went by smoothly like nothing happened at all. Actually, nothing really happened, but Akaashi overthought everything. Making him feel tensed and occupied throughout dinner. They also played card games later that night. Akaashi joined but it was like he wasn’t actually in the game at all. He lost multiple times because everyone can see through his attempts. The equal amounts of punishments he performed to make up for his losses and to avoid ruining the seniors' night. <em>At least I did something right tonight.</em></p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be going home now,” the seniors, second years and first years, including Akaashi, bowed to the Bokuto family in gratitude, “thank you so much for having us!”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a pleasure,” Mama Bokuto smiled and her eyes drifted to Akaashi, “why don’t you stay longer dear? Your house is just a few blocks away, I’m sure Koutarou wouldn’t mind walking you home.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi began sweating for the reason of a.) he wants to avoid Bokuto tonight; b.) he doesn’t want to say no to Mama Bokuto; and c.) he actually really wants to spend more time with Bokuto. It was a dreadful 0.5 seconds, but he provided an answer calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’ll stay!” Bokuto grinned and threw his arms over Akaashi’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his wider and strong figure. The latter was at loss for words and just nodded, flashing the most awkward smile.</p><p> </p><p>As the others then continued to bid their farewell, Bokuto gently pulled Akaashi to his front and placed his other free arm on him. He was now casually hugging Akaashi from the back, his arms wrapped on Akaashi’s shoulder while waving 'take care to their company. Once they were gone and Bokuto’s mom and sisters quietly went back to the kitchen, Akaashi glanced at the clock. 10:34 PM. He needs to hurry to not let his mother worry at home.</p><p> </p><p>“You can let go now Bokuto-san.”</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t. It was like he never heard Akaashi say anything at all, “Fine. But I’ll be walking towards the kitchen to help out your mom and sisters, so don’t trip or else you’ll fall.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto chuckled, a deep one, just right next to Akaashi’s ear. A classic<em> ‘shiver went down my spine’</em> happened and he was internally screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might just.” Simple retort, a common one, but Akaashi almost fainted from the intense battle of his heart and ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are we, Bokuto-san?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>༆</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much for having me Bokuto-sans,” Akaashi bowed, and the Bokutos laughed at his witty line which in return made him smile too.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s house was just a few blocks away, and the time was also just a few minutes away from midnight. He walked groggily while Bokuto was accompanying him at the same pace. A squeaky yawn grudgingly came out of Akaashi and Bokuto beamed at that. He swiftly wiped the mini tears forming at the corners of the ravenette’s eyes before picking him up on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, Bokuto-san! You can let me down!” Akaashi frantically tried to push himself off of the white-haired male, but the latter just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let me do this for now,” Bokuto smiled, “you just relax and let me carry you home. I won’t let you fall, not while I’m here. So don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p><em>But I am home.</em> Akaashi just nodded in defeat. He was too tired to bicker anyways. Laying his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, Bokuto felt the sleeping male’s soft curly hair lightly tickle his neck and cheeks. He felt warm all over, like a blanket of flowers draped over him. Light, blooming, and pretty. But most of all, he loves them.</p><p> </p><p>༆</p><p> </p><p>The following day, Akaashi was awoken by a slight shake on his shoulders. He blinks his eye, adjusting to the rays of sunshine passing through his window. The rays caressed his fair skin and played around the tiny freckles on his nose and cheeks. His hair in a stylish mess, curls flowing all over and sticking out gorgeously. Lashes curled that naturally complemented his iridescent eyes that have now turned into a stunning ocean blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” he turned to the voice in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san?! D-did you sleep here?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is wrong with you Akaashi? Of course not,” Bokuto sat on the edge of his bed, holding a bag on his lap, “but wow, you look incredibly breathtaking.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- Thanks, I guess.” Akaashi muttered shyly. His lips tugged into a small smile, unable to contain the fuzz he feels in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Bokuto handed him the bag, "my mom made this for you as thanks for helping out last night."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It was nothing really, but tell her I said thanks,” Akaashi grinned naturally at Bokuto. The corners of his eyes crinkled, matching his curvy lips.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no worries,” Bokuto broke eye contact and stood up, “I have to go now. Bye!” Then he left without waiting for Akaashi to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>The ravenette sighed and brushed his curly locks away from his face. He placed the bag on his bedside table and noticed a note tucked in his lampshade. Grabbing it, he opened the folded note slowly and revealed a familiar handwriting. Ever since Akaashi woke up, he has smiled at least two times already but now it was three.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>634. Did you feel it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s eyebrow raised in confusion. <em>634? Feel what?</em> It bugged him but realized maybe it was one of those 20 questions thing that Bokuto had him play. They always ran out of questions so maybe this was one of those that Bokuto had prepared for their next set of 20 questions game. He tucked the piece of paper in his wallet to remember answering it the next time he and Bokuto will meet.</p><p> </p><p>༆</p><p> </p><p>The clouds blanketed over the sun. A breezy whistling wind sound from outside accompanied by the slight rain. It is going to rain hard, but Akaashi was supposed to meet up with Bokuto. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other and Akaashi was dying to see him again. But as stubborn he is, he tried texting Bokuto that the gloomy weather might intervene with today. Even though deep inside he really wants to hear that boisterous voice again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Fr: Bokuto-san</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Just wear a hoodie or something. We won’t take long.</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, hiding the fact that he was relieved. Grabbing an oversized hoodie, his wallet, and an umbrella, he went outside and walked to the park. Along the way, he played with the mini puddles formed from last night’s rain.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey hey! ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto waved his arms, wearing a hoodie that complimented his huge figure. Akaashi waved back slightly, his oversized hoodie sleeve hanging loosely on his hand. Their stances were adorable from where the two old couple were admiring them.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san, sorry for being a bit late,” Bokuto waved his hand dismissively, indicating that it was okay. He was wearing the beanie that Akaashi gave him and it made the ravenette smile inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t I look good with my new beanie?” He wiggled his eyebrows and Akaashi cracked a smile, but immediately rolled his eyes after that. Which earned him a pout from Bokuto, “ah so mean!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Anyways, you left something at home,” Akaashi pulled out his wallet and took the folded piece of paper out. “Number 634. Did you feel it too? I guess not.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto’s mouth hung wide open, hurt evident in his eyes but he quickly composed his self. A façade of smile and an un-creased forehead plastered on his face. Akaashi was intelligent, but dull in these kinds of circumstances, and Bokuto was oblivious to Akaashi’s vigilance. Well, imagine receiving that question? Who would respond carelessly?</p><p> </p><p>"But only because I don't know what you're talking about. It might be some uncanny thing so I chose the safer answer," the ravenette stuck his tongue out at the white-haired male. A shock expression was spread on both their faces. Akaashi because of disbelief that he did that dorky stuff, and Bokuto was caught off-guard because of that rare and adorable expression.</p><p> </p><p>“So you don’t know,” Bokuto smirked and Akaashi cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it then?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Akaashi, you’re really smart but sometimes you’re so dumb,” Bokuto snickered and Akaashi frowned in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto just shrugged waved goodbye to Akaashi, since the skies were getting darker as each minute passes by, “It is stored in a wearable pouch!”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s confusion magnified, because what is a wearable pouch? And much more what is being stored in there? He groaned as he walked back towards his house, an umbrella still dry for being none of use. On the other hand, while Bokuto was walking to his own home, he was humming to himself. Amused with the raven-haired boy’s musings from earlier. His quirks were so random and rare, and they mostly only happen around Bokuto. And Bokuto was the happiest when he gets to witness those, but still, he laughed at what happened earlier. Because it turns out Akaashi was the oblivious one.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to take a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>True enough, seven years had passed and they never got together. They were still friends. Best friends to be exact, but if plausible even closer. Distance was a predicament, but it never got in the way of their friendship. Akaashi would attend Bokuto’s volleyball matches with the MSBY Black Jackals if he was a bit free of the workload from his job of being an editor. And Bokuto would always come home to visit his mom, and will also spend that day catching up with Akaashi. He would always treat Akaashi out, or visit him in his workplace with 3 cups of coffee and a box of onigiris from Onigiri Miya in hand. But sometimes Akaashi would visit their home instead and cook for Bokuto, just because the latter whined about how he missed Akaashi’s cooking of instant ramen.</p><p> </p><p>And the others wondered why they are still just friends. The MSBY Black Jackals made bets that every time Bokuto goes home to visit and he comes back, he has already gotten together with Akaashi or not. Sakusa always wins because they had never, and Atsumu had lost every penny to him. Akaashi’s co-workers would tell him, 'your boyfriend is so sweet’ and he would just answer politely with a 'no, we're just friends.' Everyone would just stare at him weirdly because who's friend would visit and every single time he has a bag of comfort food ready?</p><p> </p><p>Both Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s mothers are just waiting for the day that both of their sons will confess to them that they are dating. For instance, one-day Bokuto and Akaashi went to the kitchen together while Bokuto’s mom was reading some magazines there. As she saw the two entering, she choked on her water and prepared herself, assuming they were going to break the news but then, “mom, where are the uno cards?” Later that night, she cried on the phone to Akaashi’s mom about the embarrassment and disappointment she felt. Akaashi’s mom was calm alright, she comforted her mom friend but that doesn't mean she wasn't disappointed herself.</p><p> </p><p>Seven years had passed. Nothing happened. Akaashi was stubborn, and Bokuto was confusing. Leaving several hints here and there, but then again, Akaashi was an oblivious fella. Currently, they were at the train station where Akaashi drops Bokuto off always before leaving for Osaka again. Same routine, same sentiments, same 'see you soon,' but something was different. Akaashi couldn’t quite point out if it was the sadness of parting away from Bokuto again, or the bubbling feels of longing he had been caging for more than seven years now.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto bid his goodbyes, and Akaashi said his usual ‘take care’ reminders along. Although, it felt heavier to say than usual. The taller one had left, and Akaashi was left standing there, his mind in shambles. He put his hand in his pocket to keep it from shivering, but he felt a foreign object inside. He pulled it out and saw that it was a button. Not just any button, it was a button from their high school uniforms. Specifically, Bokuto’s. Akaashi’s eye widened. It was a known tradition in Japan, that when a guy gives you his uniform button it is equivalent to him confessing.</p><p> </p><p>Then it all clicked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Graduation day. Bokuto’s sudden embrace. "It is stored in a wearable pouch!" A pocket.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san, you always surprise me,” Akaashi wiped his tears, regretting not wearing this coat for a long time and not even bothering to check the pockets. It had been laundered, but how did the button remain there after all this time? Akaashi could never know. But then he remembered, it was 7 years ago already. 7 years since Bokuto attempted to confess, and a lot could have changed in 7 years.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe that’s why nothing changed between us too.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi slowly turned away, regret gradually swallowing him up. He should have told him years ago. He should have told Bokuto he loves him, but instead, he let his nonsensical pride get to him. Seven years went by, but it seems like he wasted those ‘what could have beens’ all those years. He stepped outside, greeted by the October wind. As the autumn leaves flew by him, he plucked out a red one from his hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Red, the color of Love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi!”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi flinched and turned around quickly, “Bokuto-san?”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto catches his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to miss the tra-“</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- What are you talking about? You don’t want to play volleyball anymore? Look, we have talked about this, you are great Bokuto-san.” Akaashi pursed his lips, his pride gently falling piece by piece. Bokuto’s there. Maybe. Just maybe, destiny decided to give him a chance today, “Look, Bokuto-san I—“</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Thump</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Bokuto let those three words slip from his mouth, Akaashi’s wall had already fallen. All he has now is his vulnerability and the crumbled wall of stubbornness. He felt light. The burden of the thoughts of unrequited love and bottled-up feelings finally left, making him exhale in relief. His whole body was trembling, like those times when a person had an exhausting day and they finally get to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“You do?”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto nodded and took a step closer.</p><p> </p><p>“With all,”</p><p> </p><p>His hand made his way to Akaashi’s wet cheek, which the latter let himself melt into.</p><p> </p><p>“My,”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto let their foreheads touch, and Akaashi was crying. It had been too long. Seven years of waiting, withholding, and running from the endless loop of his love for Bokuto was exhausting. So this time, he let himself feel. He let the exhaustion take over him, and melt into the arms of his comfort person.</p><p> </p><p>“Being.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s lips were pursed stiff, but when Bokuto’s soft ones brushed against his, they didn’t feel lonely anymore. Their lips moved in perfect sync, the right amount of love and longing embedded in every kiss. Fingers holding each other's face, as if handling a fragile vase. Kisses gentle and sweet, afraid to break the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi broke the kiss, but still their foreheads touching. He didn’t care about the other people watching anymore, he just wanted to live in this moment with no distractions whatsoever. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>As the October breeze touched their skins, and as the train departed on its journey to Osaka. The blooming love of Bokuto and Akaashi reigned over the falling crisp leaves. A kiss shared amid the busy people, trains, and almost leafless trees. It was a kiss that made people believe in faithful and everlasting love.</p><p> </p><p>༆</p><p> </p><p>“So did you solve the riddle?” Bokuto asked, now lounging around Akaashi’s living room. Not even fazed that he missed the train and practice tomorrow, reasoning out that it's just for today, '<em>just let me have this.'</em></p><p> </p><p>“What riddle?” Akaashi looked up to the love of his life. He was laying on top of Bokuto, and the other was wrapping him in his arms. Bokuto grinned and ran his fingers on Akaashi’s soft hair in which Akaashi fluttered his eyes in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"634. 634 minutes, convert it to hours, and answer the question."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Akaashi thought about it, “10 hours and 34 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“U-huh convert it to a time.”</p><p> </p><p>“10:34? Did you feel it?”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto beamed at him, “now think of the night of our graduation, after dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was now casually hugging Akaashi from the back, his arms wrapped on Akaashi’s shoulder while waving 'take care' to their company. Once they were gone and Bokuto’s mom and sisters quietly went back to the kitchen, Akaashi glanced at the clock. 10:34 PM.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sat up straight in realization but was still confused about the last question. Bokuto followed in sitting up, caressed Akaashi’s cheek, and smiled lovingly at him. A smile with only the sincerest intentions. A smile that is the product of genuine love.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you feel my heart beating for you, Keiji?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t. But I did feel my heart beating for you that time, Koutarou.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this Bokuaka fic. Feedbacks would be nice, and a kudos will be so appreciated. &lt;3 Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>